russelfandomcom-20200213-history
P.O.13
P.O.13 (Party on Thirteen), is the Sunday noontime musical variety show in the Philippines. Shown on IBC, it is mainly presented by Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Donna Cruz and Dingdong Avanzado. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC. It airs every Sunday from 11:30 am to 1:30 pm. It has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on January 27, 2019, replacing Hey it's Fans Day!. Competed against the long-time rivals ASAP Natin 'To of ABS-CBN and Sunday PinaSaya of GMA Network, it is the brainchild project of IBC's Entertainment Division Head Wilma Galvante. The venue for P.O.13 will promote IBC shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. Overview Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Donna Cruz and Dingdong Avanzado are the four vibrant performers in the premier Sunday concert party on TV, along with Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura. Along with the country's top performers, which includes Michael Pangilinan, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles. Cara Eriguel, John James Uy, Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Xian Lim, Jed Montero, Martin Escudero, Andi Eigenmann, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, Vin Abrenica and Coleen Garcia joins the party every week. Young artists are also given a chance to party up with with the youngest rising stars of today, Adela Marshall, Kenzo Gutierrez, Kyle Vergara, Gabbi Garcia, Janina Vela, Yna Uy, BJ Forbes, Vance Larena, Paulo Angeles, Ysabel Ortega, Julian Trono and Riva Quenery; and the hottest Secarats young stars, including Angelina Cruz, Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias, Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Keith Cruz, Basti Gonzales, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Via Saroca, Sarah Ortega, Allen Cecilio, Denise Canlas, NJ Roben Asunto, Raisa Dayrit, Renz Aytona, Aaron Rosaio and Harold Rementilla. P.O.13 also marks the party hosts, including AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla, along with the Streetboys and DTM Dancers. History P.O.13, which stood for Party on 13, conceptualized and premeired on January 26, 2019 as a "concert party" on Sundays, replacing the defunct Hey it's Fans Day!, the former Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show of the same timeslot. The show is composed of the Kilabot ng Kolehiyala Ariel Rivera, the Ultimate Performer and the Timeless Diva Vina Morales, the Original Multimedia Star Donna Cruz and the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado as the main hosts, along with the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar, plus former Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz and Secarats premier artists Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura to attract the younger viewers. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and DTM Dancers, plus the hottest stars from the stable of IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group, with Mark A. Reyes as director. Mon Faustino was named as the new business unit head of the show. Since then, P.O.13 quickly gained its viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ABS-CBN's ASAP Natin 'To and GMA Network's Sunday PinaSaya. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer and christmas station IDs. On March 10, 2019, P.O.13 cuts the running time from 2.5 hours to 2 hours to give way to its lead-out program SMAC Pinoy Ito!, the Sunday afternoon musical variety show produced by SMAC Television Production. Some of them, the cast of P.O.13 are not so openly promote SMAC Pinoy Ito!, instead they presented a performers from the legendary OPM artists and stars from IBC, Viva, Secarats and others, indicating that a musical variety show is taking its place. Cast 'Main hosts' *Ariel Rivera *Vina Morales *Donna Cruz *Dingdong Avanzado *Jeffrey Hidalgo *Anja Aguilar 'Co-hosts and performers' *Sam Y.G. *Young JV *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Sofia Andres *Diego Loyzaga *Cherryz Mendoza *Rico dela Paz *Joyce Abestano *Patrick Destura 'Regular performers' *Cara Eriguel *Slater Young *Sam Pinto *John James Uy *Rodjun Cruz *Jed Montero *Phoebe Walker *Martin Escudero *Andi Eigenmann *Dominic Roque *Coleen Garcia *Ann Mateo *Queenie Rehman *Eula Caballero *AJ Muhlach *Shy Carlos *Michael Pangilinan *Josh Padilla *Miguel Aguila *Shanne Velasco *Alyssa Angeles *Eugene Herrera *Sarah Lahbati *Fred Lo *Angelina Cruz *Kenzo Gutierrez *Keith Cruz *Via Saroca *Basti Gonzales *Raisa Dayrit *Harold Rementilla *Adela Marshall *Kyle Vergara *Janina Vela *Piero Vergara *Yna Uy *BJ Forbes *Vance Larena *Gabbi Garcia *Mutya Orquia * Carleen Sky Aclan * Emman Franc * Crissel Ignacio * Krystin Dayrit * Jedrik Yamio * Alliah Michelle * Renz Aytona * Patrisha Samson * Aaron Rosario * Denise Canlas * Claire Ruiz *Paulo Angeles *Ysabel Ortega *Claudia Barretto *Sarah Ortega *Allen Cecilio *Abby Bautista *NJ Roben Asunto *Jhazmyne Tobias *Hiro Volante *Zaijian Jaranilla *Vin Abrenica *Mark Neumann *Anjo Damiles *Julian Trono *Riva Quenery *Kayne Lacuna *Garylloyd Reiter *Axel Torres *Francis Magundayao *John Manalo *Michelle Vito *Albie Casiño *Charice Hermoso *Charlotte Hermoso *Martin del Rosario *Anna Vicente Featuring * Streetboys * DTM Dancers Segments P.O.13 LSS (Love Songs and Stories) P.O.13 LSS is a story-telling segment, hosted and the songs were performed by Marlo Mortel, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles, with guest singers and artists every week. ''P.O.13 Fans Day ''P.O.13 Fans Day is a segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers held at the parking area of IBC Broadcast Center. P.O.13 Pinoy'' ' ''P.O.13 Pinoy is a bi-weekly segment that honors the greatest and latest OPM artists, giving tributes to various OPM artists, this segment is mainly hosted by either Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado or Donna Cruz. '''''P.O.13 DanzeForze A segment that showcases a dance showdown featuring today's hottest stars, dancing to three different song remixes of a single international hit artist. ''P.O.13 Full Fanatic ''P.O.13 Full Fanatic is an occasional segment that showcases artists to promote concerts, birthdays and comebacks of various artists. Licensing and branded merchandise * P.O.13 Lifestyle - P.O.13's clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * P.O.13 Bookazine - P.O.13's book-magazine, and the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * P.O.13 Online - P.O.13's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. See also * Russ Arellano - Russ Arellano added a new photo — with... | Facebook * Russ Arellano - Russ Arellano added a new photo. | Facebook * Russ Arellano - Russ Arellano added a new photo. | Facebook * Owak Dizon - Owak Dizon added a new photo — with Anne... | Facebook * anne curtis with kris aquino -jo - Vhong Navarro and Anne Curtis | Facebook * IBC 13 has revamp a new Sunday show called ‘P.O.13’ * Ariel Rivera, Dingdong Avanzado and Donna Cruz Unite on IBC 13’s ‘P.O.13’ * IBC 13 launches the newest Sunday musical variety show P.O.13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC References External links * Official Website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:P.O.13 Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series